Would you still love me even if I'm a demon?
by dogsfang
Summary: After an accident Keiichi gets taken by Hild to hell and she transforms him a demon. How will this effect his relationship with Belldandy? Will she still be able to love Keiichi even if he is a demon?
1. Chapter 1 A dark road and accident

Ah my goddess: Would you still love me even if I'm a demon?

AMG belongs to Kodansha

Keiiichi felt himself relax as the cool night air caressed his cheek as drove down the long winding familiar road to nekomi Tech University with his sister Megumi in the side car of his motorcycle. Brother and sister just the two of them having a great time relaxing on a Saturday evening.

Suddenly a bright red sports car shot out on the opposite side of the road from behind a sharp turn ahead in the road and veered into the opposite lane where Keiichi was driving. The young driver jerked the wheel hard to the left to get into the other lane and avoid the incoming car on the wrong side of the road. Keiichi's effort would have been successful, however at the last minute the driver jerked the wheel of her car to the right getting in the correct lane at the last moment striking the side car sending the motorbike into a spin on the road slamming it into the side of the mountain.  
>The car continued to drive off into the distance its driver not caring that she had caused an accident.<p>

Keiichi coughed as he struggled to open his eyes. He could feel something warm and wet dripping in his line of vision. Keiichi tried to move his left arm only to feel a sharp bolt of pain shoot through it only to see his left hand covered in shards of broken glass that used to be his windshield.

"Oh that's going to be black and blue in the morning." He said as he gritted his teeth.

Never one to give up he reached up and took his helmet off with his right hand as he struggled to clear his head and get his bearings.

Reaching up once more with his right hand he struggled to wipe away the blood that even now dripped onto his face from the large gash on his forehead.

"Oh this is bad." Keiichi muttered. He turned and looked over at the side car Megumi are you okay?" He said praying to hear his sisters voice.

Instead he didn't see his sister Megumi in the side car. He saw her laying face down a few feet away bleeding heavily from a gash in her side as well as a large gash on her head.

"AH!" Keeichi screamed as he felt a shot of pain in his right leg sending him falling on the cold hard road as he attempted to get off the bike and get to Megumi.

"Megumi!"He called out hoping and praying to see a sign of movement, any small sign that his sister was alive. Keiichi managed to get to his feet and limp over to his sister. Using his one remaining good hand he managed to turn Megumi over and lay her in his lap. He let his right hand fall down to her neck as he struggled in vain to find her pulse showing that she was alive.

"No Megumi! Megumi look at me." Keiichi cried as he looked as his sisters body on his lap.

"You can't be dead, no Megumi please open your eyes and look at me. Please don't you die Megumi!" Keiichi cried out angrily into the cool night air unheard by anyone.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like the first chapter of this story. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Struggles all around!

Ah my goddess Would you still love me even if I'm a demon chapter 2: Struggles all around.

AMG belongs to Kodansha

Hild, the great leader and ruler of all demon kind, sat calmly in her luxurious office looking at a large computer which showed the current demon shares in the human world. Demon world shares in regards to human souls were down the worst they had ever been. Hild frown at the computer on her desk that was connected directly to Nidhogg the great demon computer as if willing it to change the results.

"Nidhogg, tell me again what the prophecy states." Hild asked.

Suddenly a computer screen beeped to life displaying the desired results.

Slowly Hild began to read the contents.

"In a time of passive conflict between good and evil so a demon shall rise up out of the fires of hell. He will have the heart a demon but the soul of a human. So shall it be that he will come forth, so too shall all demons rise up from the fires with him, from him and through him.

So these shall be signs of his coming. It is written that the first sign shall be when a mortal loved by a goddess sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall his spirit be broken as well.

He will bloody the ones who have wronged him under the newborn sky. Sweet to taste, but bitter once devoured.

When a goddess angrily sheds the blood of a demon in hell.

The gods will not know him, they will not stop him, and he will lead a goddess into hell to rule by his side. He will free all demon kind from the chains that bind them. When he comes fourth all of hell will rise with him. All heaven will not stop him and earth will be covered in the ashes of a burning heaven."

Hild tilted back in her chair and smiled happily as she said.

"A mortal loved by a goddess, hum." As the familiar mortal boy who was friend of her only daughter appeared in her minds eye.

"Well it appears that the time has come. I think that I'll go make a visit to The Almighty and make little bet…" Hild smirked as she disappeared from her seat in her office in a burst of flame and fire.

A happy lovely tune rang happily throughout the halls of the temple which both goddess and man had made into a home. Belldandy stood singing loud and full of life as she washed the dishes with eagerness waiting for Keiichi to get back to the temple.

He had left with Megumi to take a fun ride together as brother and sister on his motor bike a few hours ago and had yet to return.

The goddess gazed at the clock and noticed the lateness of the time.

"Keiichi hasn't returned yet I wonder if anything has- oh!" Belldandy felt a warm jolt shoot up her spine as she found herself dressed in her simple human attire on her knees before the curtained off throne of The Almighty One.

The first class goddess glanced around the room and saw a large oak desk upon which sat a large computer and a large spinning globe. Behind that desk stood a large curtained off area which Belldandy knew sat The Almighty in all his impressive power and authority.

Belldandy continued to knell down bowing in humble adoration and reverence as she knelt before the throne that belonged to The Almighty One.

"Almighty one, father, why have you summoned me here?" Belldandy asked her voice full of curiosity as well as a little fear of her father. For her father never summoned anyone directly to him unless it was necessary.

"Belldandy look over there. Watch as the present unfolds." The Almighty reached out one of his hands and pointed to the computer that sat on his desk.

Belldandy got up and walked over and looked at the computer screen.

What she saw on the screen played out like a nightmare in front of her.

Sayoto, the queen of Nekomi institute of technology sat drinking in a bar. She paid her tab and got into her car to drive home. As the hour got later she began to dose off and get sleepy until she fell asleep behind the wheel of her car along the long dark road in which she was driving.

Then down the road came the all too familiar blue two seated motor bike that her beloved Keiichi had put his heart and soul into building.  
>Belldandy was forced to watch helpless as Keiichi drove while Megumi sat laughing in the side car, while Sayoto fell asleep behind the wheel of her car forcing it to turn into the wrong lane and into the lane in which Keiichi and Megumi currently occupied.<p>

Belldandy felt her heart beat loudly as it leaped happily with joy as she saw Keiichi see the oncoming car and begin to swerve into the other lane looking like it would avoid the collision, but it seemed that the fates had other plans.

For it was at that moment that Sayoko woke up and found that she was driving in the wrong lane. The drunk campus queen jerked her steering wheel the other way in an effort to correct her mistake, however doing so caused her to end up striking the motorbike sending it spinning and slamming into the mountain side.

"No Keiichi!" Belldandy cried helplessly as she watched the present events play out in front of her. The goddess struggled to keep herself standing behind The Almighty's desk as she trembled a mixture of fear pain.

Belldandy turned to The Almighty One. "Please father Keiichi needs me! Let me go to him, if you don't he and Megumi could…." Belldandy couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No Belldandy." A firm yet sad voice said from behind the curtain. "I can not and will not allow you to do so. Nor will I allow Urd, Skuld, or any other goddess the boy knows to get involved in this. The boy's fate and the life of his sister are in his own hands now."

Belldandy reached up and wiped away the tears from her face as she forced herself to continue watching the screen.

Keiichi gritted his teeth as he fought against the roaring pain that shot through his left arm and his right leg.

"I have to get Megumi help." Keiichi gasped as he somehow managed to hoist his injured sister over his shoulder and begin the walk to Nekomi institute of technology.

"I can't stop….I have to get Megumi help…..I can't stop…I have to get Megumi help." Keiichi cried as he struggled to fight against the pain shooting through his body as he forced his injured body forward as he carried his sister down the road.

Every step he took it felt like his body was on fire. But he knew that he couldn't stop his sisters life depended on it as he trudged forward.

'_Belldandy I could really use your help right now.'_Keiichi thought sadly as he continued forward his body wracked with pain.

_'I can't stop….I have to get Megumi help…..I can't stop…I have to get Megumi help.'_Keiichi thought as he let out a cry of pain as he struggled to keep his balance as he felt his sisters' heavy body over his shoulder.

His thoughts soon became an ever silent mantra inside the injured students head as he forced himself though sheer force of will to press onwards down the long dark road. Focusing, not on his own pain, but instead only on getting his sister to nearest hospital to get her the help she needed.

Keiichi staggered forward down the long and winding road of darkness as he struggled to get Megumi to safety. Just as he thought he couldn't go any further Keiichi's salvation in the form of the Whirlwind, the dimly lit motor bike shop that was owned by Chihiro Fujimi, the founder of the NIT Motor Club.

Keiichi kicked at the door with his injured foot as he struggled to keep himself standing while holding his precious cargo.

"Chihiro are you there? Its me Keiichi! Help please its Megumi she's been hurt! Please open up I'm begging you!" Keiichi cried as he screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked at the door. Only to recieve no answer.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 Keiichi Fails!

Ah My Goddess: Would you still love me even if I'm a demon? Chapter 3 Keiichi fails!

Keiichi staggered forward down the long and winding road of darkness as he struggled to get Megumi to safety. Just as he thought he couldn't go any further Keiichi's salvation in the form of the Whirlwind, the dimly lit motor bike shop that was owned by Chihiro Fujimi, the founder of the NIT Motor Club.

Keiichi kicked at the door with his injured foot as he struggled to keep himself standing while holding his precious cargo.

"Chihiro are you there? Its me Keiichi! Help please its Megumi she's been hurt! Please open up I'm begging you!" Keiichi cried as he screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked at the door. Only receive no answer.

Keiichi grimaced in pain as he struggled to bend down and lay Megumi on the ground outside the door of The Whirlwind.

"This is bad I have no feeling in the left arm, and my right leg feels like its twisted." Keiichi let his jacket fall off his right shoulder and managed to shrug it off his left arm. He lay down beside Megumi and put his jacket under her head giving her what little comfort Keiichi could to his sister.

"Megumi, please don't die. You're my sister and I don't know what my life would be like without you….."Keiichi whispered as he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"Megumi please you have got to hang in there. Please don't die, please don't make me explain this to them." Keiichi cried.  
>A series of red blue flashing lights suddenly appeared upon Megumi's head. Keiichi looked up only to a police man in a black uniform. The officer looked at Keiichi then to Megumi.<p>

"Hey I need help my sister is-" Keiichi's words were lost to the officer for her took out his baton and smacked him across the head rendering him unconscious.

He looked over his shoulder to the other officer who was inside the car and yelled. "Hey I caught the little punk who the rich kid, what was her name….Miss. Sayonara, no…Miss, Miss Sayoko. Yes that's it. I caught the little punk who Miss Sayoko says hit her car."

A warm wind blew through the open windows of the large workshop steering up the scent of motor oil and exhaust fumes. A man with glasses and sweaty shirt reach up as he fumbled around trying to get the cracked oil pan off from under the car that he had jacked up.  
>Keima Morisato, father of Keiichi Morisato, sighed in frustration at how hard a time he was having with this simple problem at removing and replacing an oil pan.<p>

An old radio with a crack in its side sat in the corner of the workshop, suddenly blared a few bursts of static from its twin speakers.

"AH!" Keimi cried out as the sudden noise interrupted his concentration causing him to lose his grip on the oil pan he was removing sending it falling down hitting him in the face covering him in warm oil.

Keimi growled angry at himself as he reached around for a rag and began to get the oil off his glasses and his face.

He looked around his shop and much to his amazement heard the old radio he had once dropped sudden begin to play the local news.

"And now for our crime report," the news woman began. "Local police say they believe they've made a major breakthrough in The Strip Strangler Murder case." The news woman said happily without any hint of sadness in her voice. "Police received an anonymous tip that a local college student Keiichi Morisato, is the infamous 'Jackie Ripper,' wanted for the murder of several collage girls living in Nekomi in 1982. The police have since arrested the local collage boy on charges of murder. When asked how a college student could have committed a crime that took place several years before he was born, police only said, 'the evidence is very convincing.'"

Keiichi's father blinked as the full force of the shocking news hit him.

"Ummmm honey…..How would you like to visit Keiichi and Megumi?" Keimi called as he ran back into the house.

Keiichi let out a happy laugh as he felt the warm wind blow the scent of cherry blossoms in his face as he drove his motor bike up the long stretch of road.

"Ah this day is beautiful….I wonder if Belldandy is home yet." He sighed as felt the warm air caress his face.

Keiichi continued up the road turning a quick left to turn on the road that led to the temple that he and Belldandy had made into their home.

Passing through the gates Keiichi parked his motor bike under the over the makeshift overhang that served as a place to store his bike.

"Keiichi, your home."

The young college student looked up just in time to see Belldandy falling towards him in her heavenly robes.

"AH! Belldandy!" Keiichi screamed as he quickly rushed forward trying to make sure that he caught her.

A soft "swish" hit Keiichi's ears as he saw Belldandy's wings emerge from her shoulders slowing her decent.

Luckly for Keiichi he rushed forward only to see the goddess that had changed his life in so many ways drift softly into his arms.

"Keiichi." Belldandy sighed as she laid her head on his shoulders. Letting herself bask in the warmth of the mortal that she had come to love.

Keiichi felt himself relax as both goddess and mortal were lost in the peaceful moment.

"HEY! Get away from big sis Keiichi!" A loud voice shouted.

Keiichi looked over his shoulder only to see a small black object rushing though the air like a miniature missile.

"Oh boy." Keiichi groaned as he dropped Belldandy only for the Skuld bomb hit him in the chest blowing him into the air.

"Skuld that was a mean thing for you to do to Keiichi." Belldandy scolded her dark haired little sister who stood near the cloths line laughing happily.

"AH!" Keiichi screamed as he landed on top of the roof.

"Oh why does Skuld always do that?" He muttered as he struggled to stand up, only to loose his footing and fall onto the lush green lawn below.

A long grey hose passed in front of the injured collage students vision as the small robot Bampai that Belldandy's little sister Skuld goddess of the future had built to protect the temple from demon attack, or so she claimed, but Keiichi was beginning to suspect that Skuld had built him for the express purpose of keeping him away from Belldandy.

The little robot rushed forward a large shovel in his hands. He raised the shovel up above its little head only to bring it downwards onto Keiichi.

"AH!" Keiichi screamed as the shovel fell upon him once more. "Stop it you overgrown toaster!" He screamed. It seemed that Keiichi's toaster remark made Bampia angrier, for its eyes glowed a darker red as he began to bring the shovel down harder on poor Keiichi.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy gasped as she ran to his side.

"No, don't mister Bampia!" The goddess quickly threw herself over Keichi's black and blue form. The little robot then gazed at the goddess and pulled the shovel back and then trotted off around to the back of the house to put the shovel back.

The goddess picked up Keiichi and rushed into the house.

Belldandy carried him to the bath all the while caressing him gently.

"Its okay Keiichi. I'll take care of you." Belldandy whispered softly as she began to remove his clothing that was burned and cut up due to her little sisters attack.

She reached over and turned on the tap for the hot water. In a few minutes the bath was filled with warm soapy water.  
>Belldandy laid Keiichi in the bathtub. She then quickly removed her own. Tears ran down Belldandy's face as she began to softly rub his back and shoulders.<p>

"Keiichi…..I'm sorry." Belldandy whispered softly as she held him tighter and softly kissed him.

Keiichi let out a low moan as he began to feel himself relax and feel slightly aroused due to Belldandy's tender touches.

"Belldandy it's okay it isn't your fault." Keiichi whispered as he slowly began to realize where the two of them were at, plus what type of problem it would be if Skuld or Urd were to find the two of them in the bathtub togeather. "Umm Belldandy," Keiichi paused for a second as he struggled at how best to phase his problem. "We're in the-"

"Shhh," The goddess pressed two fingers to Keiichi's lips to silence his protests.

"Its okay Keiichi… Just relax and please let me take care of you." Belldandy whispered softly into his ear.

Keiichi swallowed as he struggled not to get aroused as he felt Belldandy's hand begin to rub and caress his back, and shoulders with expert easy, in a effort to get rid of the pain and tension she felt there.

Outside the bathroom Urd sat outside listening to every word that the happy couple said.

_'Alright Keiichi is finally making his move!'_ Urd, goddess of the past, grinned to herself as she stood outside the door. A soft _clink_hit her ears as she looked down and saw a large round ball at her feet.

"Oh crap." She muttered as another one of her little sisters Skuld bombs exploded sending her into the bathtub along with Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Hey you pervert get away from big sis!" Skuld cried as she burst through the wreckage of the door with Bampia beside her with a huge water hose in his hands.

"Behold Bampia's super water soker!" Skuld cried as she flicked a small switch on the little robot. Bampai took careful aim as the hose in his hands came to life as it shot poor Keiichi was the full force and pressure of a fire hose.

Keiichi screamed as the ice cold water hit him. He jumped out of the tub and ran down the hall to his room.

A short time later Keiichi found himself outside staring at the soft orange glow of the setting sun.

"Keiichi." A soft voice hit his ears. The college student turned around to see Belldandy looking at him with warmth and love in his eyes.

He rushed and wrapped his arms around his goddess.

"Keiichi," Belldandy suddenly looked downwards as if ashamed of something. " Keiichi, I have to go now. I can no longer be by your side as your goddess."

Keiichi was dumb founded for a few moments as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What, what do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.  
>Beldandy looked at him with tears in her eyes as she struggled to look at him.<p>

"I'm sorry, please remember that I will always love you Keiichi. Goodbye."

Keiichi stared at Belldandy in shock hearing say the words he had most feared.

Suddenly a pair of snow white feathery angel wings sprouted from the goddess's back. They began to flap in the wind taking the goddess higher and higher until she had vanished from Keiichi's sight.

"Ah!" Keiichi screamed as his eyes shot open.

"It was a dream….."Keiichi sighed as he felt his heart beat return to normal. He shook his head as he struggled to lift his right hand up only to find it caught on something. Keiichi blinked for a moment as his vision cleared he found himself dressed in a hospital gown handcuffed to a hospital bed.

"Oh my head, I feel like I have been hit by a bus. Wait a minute, why am I handcuffed to a hospital bed?" Keiichi groaned.

"Hello again Keiichi Morisato." A warm sensual voice whispered into Keiichi's ear.

Keiichi jumped as he turned his head and saw the last person he wanted to see staring at him.

"AH! Ummmm…Hello Hild." Keiichi swallowed as he looked up the leader of all demon kind.


	4. Chapter 4 A deals a deal!

Ah my goddess: Would you still love me even if I'm a demon chapter 4 A deals a deal!

A few hours later Keimi and his wife were in the car and on the open road heading for Nekomi.

"Oh what has Keiichi gotten himself into now?" Keimi muttered as he continued to drive aggressively down the road.

"Keiichi was doing so well too. Things were going so well for him even since he met that sweet Belldandy girl." Keiichi's mother agreed with her husband.

Hild stood before Keiichi in all her demonic glory. Numerous articles of bracelets and jewelry adorned her hair, and arms.

Keiichi knew from previous experience that all the jewelry was really used to limit her powers.

Still that didn't help him from being afraid of her. The last time he had seen her he had Belldandy there to give him some confidence with her being close beside him. But now that warmth was gone and Keiichi was feeling strangely vulnerable all of a sudden.

He swallowed before gazing upon the beautiful face of the ruler of demon kind, the diamachiko.

"Hello," Keiichi swallowed, "Lady Hild." Keiichi said suddenly getting the feeling that he had better be polite to the leader of all demons, considering he knew that she could turn him into a turtle and then place him out in the middle of the road to get ran over by a speeding car.

The diamachiko smiled warmly at Keiichi.

"Why so nervous Keiichi? I would think that a person in your position that you would be glad to see me, considering your precious Beldandy isn't here to save you." She smiled evilly. The ruler of all demon kind watched happily as Keiichi shivered at her smile.

"What do you mean, "a person in my position?"" Keiichi wondered knowing that whatever it was couldn't be good for him.

"Keiichi what is the last thing that you remember?" Hild asked as she looked at the mortal boy who somehow had managed to stop her plans time and time again.

Keiichi looked away from Hild before jumping up in shock angry at himself for not wandering about Megumi sooner.

He looked over at Hild as she looked right back at him as if knowing his answer before he would say it.

"I remember a wreck on my motor bike." Keiichi said slowly as he felt the memories rush back into his head.

"A car came at me from the other direction. It swerved into the other lane of the road. It looked like it would hit us then I swerved into the other lane then the car swerved back into the lane I was in then it hit me and Megumi. Then I lost control of the bike. The hit sent us crashing into the mountain side. The car drove off, it didn't stop.

I got out and saw Megumi laying a few feet away hurt badly. I managed to somehow get up and carry her to the Whirlwind. I knocked and yelled for help but no one was there…..Then I remember laying Megumi down outside the shop…..After that I….I remember a cop found the two of us and he hit me with his baton….After that, nothing. I remember waking up here. Why?" Keiichi asked feeling almost afraid of Hild's answer.

"Good boy Keiichi, you remember what happened clearly. Well come with me Keiichi, walk with me, talk with me." Hild snapped her fingers and the handcuffs around Keiichi's wrists and ankles fell off.

Reaching out her hands toward Keiichi, Keiichi swallowed as he reluctantly reached out and let Hild help him out of the hospital bed. Hild quickly walked forward and opened the door and walked past two armed police men who were standing guard.  
>Keiichi balked at the sight of the armed guards.<p>

"Why are there guards outside my room?" Keiichi wondered out loud. Hild turned back to the collage student and smilled wickedly.

"Keiichi just walk past them, they can't see you and can't hear you. In fact no human can for that matter. Now do as I say." Hild's voice took on a terrifying tone that made Keiichi not want to argue with her.

He reluctantly took a step forward and looked from side to side at either guard half expecting them to see him and drag him back to the hospital bed.

But the guards did nothing, the two of them simply stood by Keiichi's door with a tired look on both of their faces.

Keiichi swallowed as he realized that their was only one way he was going to get answers as he caught up to Hild as she strutted down the hospital hallway like she owned the place.

Taking a breath once again Keiichi asked.

"Hild why do I have guards outside my hospital room?"

"Why I think that it would be easy to see why at this point Keiichi." Hild cluckled darkly.

"The humans can't have a dangerous, serial rapist and a sociopathic killer such as yourself not guarded. You could get loose and start raping and killing again."

Keiichi upon hearing Hilds words swore he felt himself throw up a little inside his mouth.

"What are you talking about! I'm not a rapist or a killer." Keiichi shivered a bit hearing himself say those words.

"Oh I know you aren't Keiichi, but that's not what some other human's think. For some funny reason or another evidence has been put into the computer system of Nekomi that points to you being a famous rapist and serial killer who has never been caught. As I said its not true of course, because if it were then you would have never been granted a wish from heaven, and you would have never met your precious Belldandy.

You could no more go about raping little children or killing people than I could stop being evil. Now then come with me I need to show you something. Its to die for trust me." The ruler of demon kind smirked darkly to herself picturing the look on the face of Belldandy's pet human when she showed him the thing in the morgue.

Keiichi shivered at the cold as he fallowed the leader of all demons into the hospital morgue.

"Hild what are we doing here? I mean I don't know any one who's-"

"Dead." Hild smiled as she finished for him.

The diamachico bent down and reached over to a small door and opened it. Then she yanked out the large slab table that rolled out on rollers. On the table Keiichi could see a woman's body covered by a thin plastic sheet.

Keiichi felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked at the body covered by the thin plastic sheet.

"Hild who is this?" Keiichi swallowed nervously as he looked at the body.

"Why Keiichi I'm shocked that you wouldn't be able to recognize your own dearly departed sister!" Hild sneered as she dramatically yanked back the plastic covering to revel none other than Megumi Morisato.

Keiichi felt himself throw up a little in his mouth as the sight to his sister laying all cold and lifeless on the table.

A large gash across her head marred her normally beautiful face.

"Megumi! No!" Keiichi cried as he bent down and lifted Megumi's head up and held it to his chest.

Keiichi turned to Hild angrily with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Hild did you do this!" Keiichi demanded!

Hild lifted both her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Now, now Keiichi, calm down I swear in the name of The Almighty I have done nothing to you or your precious little sister. Nor am I responsible for the human's thinking you're a rapist as well as a killer."

Keiichi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hild.

"Oh come on now Keiichi, don't you trust me? If a goddess's second class, like my dearest daughter Urd, can lie then the ruler of all demon kind can tell the truth."

Keiichi continued holding Megumi looking both angry as well as sad.

"If you didn't do this than who did?" Keiichi said angrily, "Was it Mara or what's his name Weslper?"

Hild grinned as if impressed by Keiichi's demand for an answer.

"Well believe it or not Keiichi I don't know. It could be Belldandy's annoying little sister Skuld for all I know."

Keiichi looked at Hild clearly not believing her. "No way it can be Skuld she would never do something like this, because if she did Belldandy would never speak to her again. But any way it doesn't matter I have to get Megumi to Belldandy….I mean she can bring Megumi back can't she?" Keiichi muttered as he looked down upon Megumi's scarred face.

Hild hearing Keiichi's words she reached forward and wagged a finger in his face.

"Oh no you don't Keiichi dear. It's a funny thing you see," Hild reached out and lifted Keiichi's hands from his dead sisters face.

"Belldandy herself is a goddess first class second category unlimited license, however even if you were to get Megumi to her she wouldn't be able to bring Megumi back from the dead. Its not formally allowed you see. Its one of the few things that The Almighty and I agree upon. You see its forbidden for lesser gods and demons to resurrect the dead. Even if a human were to wish for it and a formal contract is established between either a god and a mortal or a demon and a mortal the rules forbid it. So right now the only one who can help you right now is me, me, ME!" Hild dramatically made the lights in the morgue go out as the shadows and the darkness seemed to wrap themselves around her like a cloak as she drew herself up to her full height.

Keiichi was breathing hard as goosebumps ran across his flesh he watched Hild's little display of power.

"Now then Keiichi I'm a reasonable demon so I'm going to be more than generous and offer to let you make a deal with me. I'll bring Megumi back and clear up this whole misunderstanding with the cops all in exchange for something. I once said to you that we demons would gladly grant any wish as long as we are offered something that's in direct proportion to the wish. In other words I'll grant your wish as long as I get something of equal value in return….."

Keiichi shivered as he swallowed afraid of what Hild would ask of him in exchange for this.

"So Keiichi Morisato lets make a deal." Hild whispered lustfully as the darkness and shadows moved all around him.

Keiichi turned and looked at Hild afraid to ask but knew that he had no choice in the matter.

"What do you want Hild?" Keiichi felt himself throw up a little in his mouth as he forced himself to say those words.

Hild clapped her hands together like a little child who had just been told she would be allowed to eat ice cream for dinner one night.

"Excellent Keiichi I knew you'd warm up to the idea soon enough. Tell you what I'll make this easy for you and tell you what I want in return for this small favor." Hild paused as she lunged forward and reached up and grasped Keiichi's chin forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

"I'll bring Megumi back and clear your name in exchange for the bottom of your shoes. It's a simple little thing really you won't miss it. So do we have a deal?" Hild asked as she reached out her hand to Keiichi.

Keiichi swallowed as he reached and grasped Hilds warm hand.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy cried as she watched the young mortal haul his sister over his shoulder as he somehow managed to make it to the whirlwind only to not receive the help he and Megumi needed. Only for a cop to slam a baton on Keiichi's head knocking him unconscious as the computer screen went blank.

"Megumi Morisato has joined us now. Belldandy you may go and greet her." The Almighty spoke sadly.

Belldandy felt The Almighty lift his barrier from the room that kept her from leaving the room.

The goddess turned from the computer setting her face in a firm look of determination then turned and walked from the room without a goodbye to her father.

Belldandy walked through the beautiful walk ways of heaven the majestic white buildings with gold rings encircling them combined with the green tree's and music of the birds that normally gave a soothing calmness to her failed to keep her anger from showing itself upon her normally bright cheerful face.

Letting her wings flow effortlessly from her back as her cloths changed into her normal flowing robes as she saw Keiichi's sister Megumi wandering around in the large open courtyard that souls normally found themselves in when they first got to heaven. Despite the circumstances Belldandy couldn't help but smile at the confused look upon Megumi's face as she took in the majestic beauty of heaven all around her.

"Oh boy….Where am I? Something tells me that I'm not in Nekomi anymore." The Nekomi tech student struggled to put together the pieces and figure out what happened to her.

"Ummm, okay is either a really elaborate joke or something else entirely."

Megumi looked all around looking for some sign that what she was experiencing was all a joke.

"Umm Keiichi get out here right now! If this all some kind of prank it isn't funny anymore! The motorcycle wreck wasn't fun to go through! You think it's fun to fly though the air and hit the ground at sixty miles an hour! Keiichi get out here!" Megumi screamed. All around her various people all dressed up in funny looking cloths like all looked at her staring at her before smiling at her and moving on with their daily business.

"Bell…Bell-Belldandy?" Megumi asked as she saw a lady who looked like her brothers girlfriend except for the angel wings protruding from her back along with the elaborate robes as she looked all around her taking in all the strange buildings and the lush green trees and singing birds.

The goddess rushed forward eager to embrace Megumi and give her a welcome to heaven.

"Megumi its good to see you, welcome to heaven." Belldandy cried happily.

Keiichi's sister looked at the woman who looked like her brothers girlfriend a look of curiosity on her face.

"Bell-Belldandy?" Megumi asked hesitantly as if she were expecting the lady with angel wings in front of her to deny being called by her brother's girlfriends name.

"Yes." Belldandy cried happily as she flapped her wings and happily flew through the air and landed beside Megumi and hugged her.

Megumi stared dressed in elaborate robes with angel wings who even now embraced her.

"AH!" Megumi felt a horrible pain in her chest. "What's happening to me? It feels like my hearts on fire!"Megumi cried as she fell to her knees clutching her chest.

Belldandy felt the ground beneath her tremble. The elegant mosaic of a human arm outstretched with a single finger pointed outwards to touch a the outstretched finger of a bearded figure of god cracked down the middle as a whirlpool of red demonic energy rippled underneath it blasting it apart from the center outwards throwing Belldandy against a naked statue of Michelangelo's David.

"Megumi!" Belldandy cried as she watched Megumi get dragged away from her, away from heaven.

Megumi found herself falling away from the woman who looked like Belldandy, and the ethereal beauty of the world before her. The Nekomi tech student found herself falling getting dragged down though the clouds by the vile red light. Below her she could see the collage, the race track, and the Whirlwind.

Until she felt herself falling though the roof top of a building only to slam into something that was laying on a metal table in what looked like a doctors office of some sort. There was a doctor with a scalpel preparing to dissect something laying on a table.

Megumi felt her eyes open only to see a man dressed in green scrubs with a scalpel in his hand get ready to sink it into her head.

"AH! Don't do that!" Megumi screamed as she reached up and grabbed at the doctors hand as she found herself naked and laying on a slab in a morgue.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone liked this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Scrimmage in a hospital!

Ah my goddess: Would you still love me even if I'm a demon? Ch 5: Lind's confrontation.

The wind blew a soft breeze through the air, the temperature rose sharply as the air seemed alive as it sparked and crackled!

Lind a Valkyrei from the combat division descended. Lind felt herself free falling through the warm air all around Nekomi. She let her wings expand from her back to slow her fall as she made a graceful landing on the top of a large building. Lind let her wings fold back into her body as she took a leap from the roof and landing softly on the concrete of the parking lot below.

Lind ran her hands along her elegant white robes that proudly showed her status as a Valkyrei. Her robes twisted themselves around until they took on the form of a clean crisp white suit and skirt along with a pair of white high heals. Lind ignored the abrupt change of uniform as she strutted confidently through the door of hospital and make her way down to the morgue.

"I wonder why The Almighty's sent me down to this place?" Lind muttered to herself.

A police man sitting behind a desk reading a newspaper spotted her. "Hey ma' am I'm going to have to see some ID if you want to see the morgue!" He said firmly as he eyed Lind up and down.

Lind sneered at the man who even now stared at her cleavage which was exposed due to her suit.

"I'm special agent Lind JDSF. I need to have a look at your morgue." Lind said as her sneered turned into a full blown glare!

The security guard swallowed and squinted as Lind held up her hand. The goddess narrowed her eyes as she forced the human to see what she wanted him to see. The human squinted as he read the illusionary JDSF badge she forced him to see.

"Name, Lind. Sex female….Birth Date…..Residence…. Ummm…There's nothing there? Who are you again?" The guard asked drowsily.

Lind growled irritated at the human's stupidity.

"I told you before….I'm special agent Lind, JDSF. The woman issuing my ID was on a coffee break. There is nothing unusual about that….Now I need to have a look at your morgue." Lind said slowly. The Valkeryi watched as the human blinked and shook his head for a few minutes as if trying to clear it.

"Umm, right." The guard blinked as he got up and opened the door to the morgue for Lind. He paused to brush his hand across Linds luscious back side. The valkeryi stiffened as she shot around grabbing the mans hand in a iron tight grip.

"Touch me again and that will be the last thing that you will ever feel! Now I would advise you to treat ladies with more respect. Otherwise the next time I see you, I'll make sure you end up naked chained to a damp wall wondering what it exactly it is that's winding its way through your bowels for the rest of your miserable little life!" Lind sneered as she released her grip on the mans hand. The security guard screamed in pain only for Lind to take the palm of her right hand and give the man a quick brush across his forehead forcing him to go to sleep.

Turning around she entered the morgue. Row upon row of doors containing dead bodies assaulted Linds eyes along with the stench of sterilizer, embalming fluid and death as it hit her nose.

Lind closed her eyes and let her two angels Cool Mint and Spear Mint out as they rose up from her shoulders.

The two angels went forward and pointed to the door that lead to the small freezer that had once contained the body of Megumi Morisato.

Lind walked forward only to flinch back as if she had been slapped by an invisible force.

The goddess blue eyes narrowed as she stared at the shadow that just appeared over her shoulder. Jerking around letting her human disguise drop relieving her goddess robes and nature, she stared at the blond woman who also was dressed in human clothing attempting to look like a doctor in green scrubs but despite that Lind knew who and what she was.

"Mara what are you doing here you-" The goddess then watched as Mara ran from the morgue of the hospital and down a hallway.

Lind quickly gave chase her angels returning to her as she ran after Mara determined to hunt her down.

"Out of the way!" Mara cried as she pushed aside doctors and patients alike as she ran from the valkeryi.

Mara was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't look where she was going as she slammed into a team of doctors who were wheeling a man still in his hospital bed to the operating room! The man screamed in pain as Mara fell on him only to push him and the doctors aside and run into another hall way only to meet a dead end.

A shadow fell over her as she turned and saw the valkeryi Lind standing behind her dressed in her goddess robes.

Lind stretched out her right hand and in a spark of white light flashed out from it. Then as the light faded Lind then held in her outstretched hand her razor sharp war ax!

"Now what are you doing here!" Lind shouted! The goddess never got a answer to her question from Mara for a little red dot appeared on her clean white robes!

"Hey you, stop right there! Put down your…..Axe?" The confused security guard demand as he pointed his gun at the strangely dressed woman.

Mara seeing her chance pulled down her doctors mask flashing a smirk at Lind then putting on a scared face shouted. "Help me! This woman is crazy! Help me!"

Lind ignored Mara's shouts and the human as she glared at Mara. The security guard took Linds refusal as a threat and opened fire! Lind looked at the small bits of metal coming at her propelled forward by bits of combustible chemicals.  
>The valkeryi swung her axe forward in a wide arch. The human guard watched in shock as his bullets stopped and momentarily hovered in midair only to drop to the ground.<p>

"What the name of heaven?" He wondered as Lind swung her axe forward in another wide arch as a bright light shot forth from it monetarily blinding the guard. When the guard came to he briefly wondered why he was standing in the hall with his gun drawn. He pulled out the clip only to find it fully loaded. He shouldered his weapon and continued his rounds no remembering what had happened.

Lind felt herself disappear from the hallway and reappear in the roof of the hospital.

"Something very bad went on inside that morgue…..It bleeds of demonic energies…I'd better get back to The Almighty. He needs to know about this." She said quickly as she disappeared from the roof of the hospital.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
